Alone Together
by Kushi920912
Summary: A escondidas, así debía ser. Mientras menos personas lo supieran, más excitante era el encontrarse. Después de todo, no era tan difícil el estar ellos solos, ¿o no?


A escondidas, así debía ser. Mientras menos personas lo supieran, más excitante era el encontrarse. Siempre que era posible. En un baño, las escaleras, en la escuela, la habitación de Tsuna, y el preferido de ellos, el departamento del chico. Pero claro, el factor 'adrenalina' que proporcionaban los lugares que frecuentaban sus amigos hacía que sacaran a luz su lado más creativo. Un intercambio de miradas, sus dedos índices entrelazados, palabras secretas entre frases, todo eso ayudaba a mantener el romanticismo vivo – el cual no era mucho tomando en cuenta el carácter del italiano-.

-Hayato… quizás el armario de Tsuna-san está demasiado oscuro… ¡Ni siquiera puedo ver mis manos!

-Shh… Si hablas tan fuerte nos descubrirán, tonta. Además, tú me metiste aquí dentro así que asume. Sera una nueva experiencia, nunca habíamos estado tan a oscuras…

-¡Hahi! Si vas a besar el cuello de Haru, al menos avisa antes... Y no soy tonta.

-¿Para qué avisar? ¿Acaso debo pedir permiso también?

-Para que me molesto si desde el principio has hecho caso omiso a lo que Haru dice.

-Como si no te gustara…

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Tomare tu mano bajo mi polera como un 'si'

Pero para que todo fuese más creíble, los gritos entre ellos debían seguir como hasta ahora frente a todos sus conocidos. Descalificaciones, insultos, contradicciones, gritos, gritos y más gritos. Tampoco era que les desagradara todo el asunto. A fin de cuentas, ellos se querían con mal carácter y todo. Él era malhumorado y ella se hacía respetar. Él decía 'si' y ella decía 'no'. Él no tenía paciencia con los niños y ella los adoraba. Uno era una gota de agua y el otro era una gota de aceite.

-¡Gokudera-san, deja de insultar a Lambo-chan! ¡Él es solo un niño!

-Un niño y mis narices. Eso no quita el hecho de que sea estúpido y molesto.

-¡Tú eres el molesto! Los niños no se pueden defender de la misma forma que nosotros, Neandertal.

-¡Tampoco eso le da el derecho de tratar así al Décimo, Mujer estúpida!

-Chicos, por favor… No son necesarios los gritos… No pueden gritarse siempre que se ven…

-Lo siento mucho Decimo, pero es que ella…

-Perdón Tsuna-san, pero es que él…

-Por favor… no más…

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que a veces uno decía cosas demás y terminaba deñando al otro. Cuando se metían demasiado en el papel de 'amigos-enemigos' muchas veces terminaban sacándose cosas en cara, lo que dejaba un poco descolocados a los presentes y con más de una herida en el corazón de ambos. Pero claro, él era un bruto y ella… era tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, pero más hermosa para gusto del chico. Por ello se dio cuenta que no había cosa que más le doliera que verla derramando lagrimas por su culpa. Pero tampoco era muy bueno consolando o pidiendo disculpas, así que siempre terminaba siendo lo más creativo posible.

-Tonto Hayato… idiota… ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de hablarle a Haru y pedirle disculpas! Pero claro… como si un mensaje en el celular lo arreglara todo…

"Mira por la ventana"

-¡Hahi! ¿Por qué vino hasta la casa de Haru? Si mis padres lo ven… Será mejor que lo eche antes de que pase algo malo… Además no quiero verlo…

"Perdón

Te amo"

-Quizás si se merece otra oportunidad… Siempre y cuando borre todo de la nieve.

Pero el hecho de tener un noviazgo a escondidas de sus amigos significaba también que los padres de la chica ni siquiera sospechaban que las 'fiestas de pijamas' a la que asistía su hija en casa de Kyoko-chan no eran más que un plan bien elaborado por estos jóvenes amantes. ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio dejaría que su hija de 17 años pasara la noche en casa de su novio de la misma edad sin supervisión adulta cerca? Ninguno, y ellos no eran la excepción a la regla. Por ello eran lo más precavido posible. Nunca dejaban alguna marca que los delatara, y siempre pensaban con cuidado la historia que se haría pública. Y si todo salía según lo planeado, nada los interrumpiría por lo menos hasta el mediodía del día siguiente.

-¡Vamos mujer, escóndete rápido!

-¿¡Cómo quieres que Haru se esconda si no la dejas recoger su ropa!?

-Solo… ¡métela bajo la cama y tú quédate en el baño!

-Si… ¡Hahi! ¡No abras la puerta de entrada!

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Ponte al menos los calzoncillos.

Bianchi, como buena hermana mayor del chico y amiga de la chica, los había estado analizando desde hacía un tiempo, y ya estaba haciendo un par de conjeturas. Quizás los demás no se diesen cuenta pero, cada vez que los chicos discutían había un dejo de humor en sus miradas. Todo estaba ensayado. Tampoco dejó pasar el hecho de que la habitación de su hermano tuviese un olor a lavanda muy conocido por aquella fémina y que solía ser utilizado por cierta peli castaña. Y más importante aún, el departamento ahora estaba ordenado ¡Como si su hermano hubiese usado si quiera una escoba en su vida! Todo era sospechoso, y más cuando no era la única que se había percatado del cambio repentino de los chicos.

-Haru, ¿qué es esa marca roja en tu cuello?

-¿Cuál marca, Reborn-san?

-Será mejor que te veas en el espejo del baño antes de que suban los chicos.

-¡Hahi! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta…? Ese idiota…

-¿Qué idiota?

-¡Nada! Quiero decir ¡Nadie!

-¿Y ese olor a nicotina en tu ropa? ¿Acaso comenzaste a fumar o es algo más?

-…

A veces era un poco agotador estar fingiendo frente a todo el mundo. Muchas veces habían tenido que reprimir las ganas de besar o simplemente abrazar al otro por el simple hecho de estar en grupo. Toda cosa dicha y todo movimiento debían ser bien pensados antes. Ojalá estar una distancia decente el uno del otro. Todo debía ser aparentado, todo debía seguir como estaba. Nada había cambiado frente al mundo. A fin de cuentas, ellos solamente disfrutaban al cien por ciento cuando se encontraban los dos solos, sin interrupciones, ni comentarios molestos, ni miradas suspicaces. Solo estando ellos dos podían ser ellos mismos. No había críticas, solo aceptaciones. No había discusiones, solo tomadas de pelo. No había mundo, solo importaba la presencia del otro.

-¿Ya debes irte, Haru? Recién son las seis de la tarde.

-Lo siento, Tsuna-san, chicos, pero mis padres me esperan.

-Ya veo ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana!

-Disculpe Décimo pero debo irme. Olvide mi libro de historia en la escuela y quería leerlo antes de dormir.

-Si quieres te puedo prestar el mío y…

-¡No! Quiero decir, no quiero ser una molestia, Décimo. Usted también debe usar el suyo.

-Pero la escuela cerrara pronto y…

-Entonces me iré corriendo. ¡Hasta mañana!

-Si… Hasta mañana

Después de todo, no era tan difícil el estar ellos solos, ¿o no?


End file.
